This invention relates generally to a transducer assembly and, more particularly, pertains to a transducer assembly for minimizing the application of forces on the human eye when the transducer is moved into contact therewith.
During the measurement of various parameters of the eye, an instrument or probe must be moved into contact with the cornea of the eye. However, in many applications it is imperative that the probe does not exert any force which would deform the pliable covering of the eye. In addition, if damage to the eye is to be prevented, excessive force against the eye by the probe must be avoided. At present, there is commercially available apparatus that is operable to engage the eye with a measured force. However, these devices suffer from severe drawbacks.
For example, one such device includes a slide member that holds an optical device. The slide member is connected to the upper end of a fulcrum bar that is pivotally connected at its opposite end to a stationary member. An adjustable spring bears against the opposite end so that as the slide is moved rearwardly, the spring is compressed by the bar thereby producing a measured reaction force against the slide. This type of apparatus suffers from excessive friction in view of the number of operating parts in addition to the fact that the amount of spring bias is adjusted by a movable set screw and therefore is extremely inaccurate.
Of even greater importance is the fact that when the slide reaches the end of its travel, further movement of the optical device toward the eye will cause a force to be exerted on the eye which might very well damage the eye. In other words, there is no safety device that would limit the maximum amount of force that would be placed on the eye.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved transducer assembly for limiting the force applied to the eye by a transducer.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a transducer assembly which prevents undue forces due, for example, to operator error or patient movement from being applied to the eye.
A further object of the present invention resides in the novel details of construction that provide a transducer assembly of the type described wherein excessive force on the eye is eliminated.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a transducer assembly in which the transducer section may be easily and quickly assembled.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an improved transducer construction.